Star wars Episodes upcoming ideas
think that the ST is the first trilogy of a new six movie arc. If the previous 6 were about the rise,fall and redemption of Anakin Skywalker. Then there will be another six movie series about the rise and/or fall of either Rey or Finn as they become a Jedi and one turns to the dark side or Rey and/or Finn don't officially become Jedi Knights until Episode IX and Episodes X-XII deal with their adventures as Jedi Knights and fight likely the remnants of the First Order if they are defeated in Episode IX. Perhaps Rey will get together with Poe Dameron and have kids by Episode IX and Episodes X-XII will be about them and their kids becoming Jedi Knights and the next best star pilots in the galaxy. I hope the schedule is as follows: The Force Awakens 2015 Rogue One 2016 Episode VIII 2017 Second anthology film with Boba Fett 2018 Episode IX 2019 Third Anthology film with Han Solo 2020 Episode X 2021 Anthology film 2022 Episode XI 2023 Anthology film 2024 Episode XII 2025 #77 Sean Connery did six James Bond movies over nearly ten years and Roger Moore did seven Bond films over 12 years. I see no reason why Daisy Ridley, Oscar Issac and John Boyega can't do six Star Wars films (VII-IX and X-XII) over nearly ten years. Also I hear Pinewood is booked to do SW films over ten years. Maybe Episodes X-XII will film there too and be released from 2021-2025. now Luke Han and Leia will not be in Episodes X-XII. They are going to focus likely on an older Finn, Rey and Poe Dameron years after Episode IX and after Luke,Han and Leia are long dead. And perhaps 30 years down the road in 2045 there will be Episodes XIII-XV where perhaps a 70 year old Rey,Finn and Poe pass the torch to the next generation. By the way who would make a good antagonist for Episodes X-XII? The remnants of the First Order? Planetary systems seperating from the New Reformed Republic and going up against it like Legacy of the Force? A new Sith Order perhaps a Lost tribe of the Sith with their own armada of ships like in Fate of the Jedi or how about an invasion from the Unknown Regions like NJO, The Dark Nest trilogy or The Truce at Bakura or even an alien warlord and his own fleet of ships like Nuso Esva from Choices of One? I'd go either way. Either way I hope to see some new enemies in Episodes X-XII and beyond and of course I hope they come out from 2021-2025. ink there will be another six-movie arc consisiting of Episodes VII-XII telling the adventures of Rey,Finn and Poe Dameron and perhaps their kids and perhaps another one after that. Here's the list of the SW six-movie arcsast,present and future. Episodes I-VI deals with the rise,fall and redemption of Anakin Skywalker 1977-2005 Episodes VII-XII deals with the adventures of Rey,Finn and Poe Dameron 2015-2025?? Episodes XIII-XVIII deals with the children or descendants of Rey,Finn and Poe Dameron and/or the next generation of heroes after them. 2039-2049??? Star wars Episode 10 Rise of first order Mark Himail as Luke Skywalker as knights of Ren as Rey as Finn as smoke ho knows? Perhaps Episodes X-XII may come out in 2021,2023 and 2025. And I really hope they do. I would much prefer the Skywalker Episode saga. Sure I'm looking forward to some anthology films like Rogue One and Han Solo but I like the Episode films cause they're like a soap opera and deal with a family and their role in protecting the galaxy. I hope Episodes X,XI and XII will deal with Rey leading a New Jedi Order. #20Lord Skywalker, Jan 14, 2016 Well....I didn't say they had to wait until 2049 to make another trilogy, I mean they could also do another trilogy set 30 years after this one and get older actors to play 50 something year old Finn and Rey and 60 something year old Poe, assuming that all 3 survive this trilogy. That is....unless they decide to make a 4th trilogy set a couple of years after Episode IX https://thecantina.starwarsnewsnet.com/index.php Earlier this year Bob Iger teased a possibility of more trilogies after Episode IX when he said "Episode VIII will be out in 2017 and we'll finish "this trilogy" in 2019". I suspect another trilogy will start in 2021. Will that trilogy be Episodes X-XII? Let's hope so! I would love to see the continuation of the adventures of Poe Dameron and Rey and Finn a few years after Luke,Han and Leia are long gone and perhaps Luke is a force ghost. Poe could and he is rumored to by SpoilerBro to inherit the Millennium Falcon from Han and perhaps get together with Rey and get married and have kids who become a new generation of Jedi Knights or will Rey get together with Finn and marry and have new Jedi bouncing on their knees. The new Jedi kids of the fourth trilogy could face a new threat to the rebuilt New Republic like an alien invasion from outside the known galaxy a la NJO or planetary insuurection a la Legacy of the Force or simply the remnants of the First Order. If the next trilogy after Episode IX is episodes X-XII. Than we could see Episode X in 2021,Episode XI in 2023 and Episode XII in 2025. Perhaps the next trilogy after that could be a Obi-Wan/Darth Vader trilogy with Ewan Macgregor set between ROTS and ANH with Obi-Wan travelling around the galaxy rescuing any remaining Jedis from Vader or an Old Republic trilogy set thousands of years before ANH with the first film coming summer 2027(the 50th anniversary of SW). pe we don't go straight into the next trilogy. Keep the numbered episode trilogies generational. Maybe do a kotor trilogy between 7/8/9 and 10/11/12. A trilogy is hard on an actor. We don't want the new main 3 locked into SW films for 12+ years in a row. Actors are creative people and want to try out new things. ink it could work for actors to do two SW trilogies now that Disney owns the franchise. Also depending on what happens in Episode IX. Perhaps Darth Plagieus will rise as the new Sith Lord in Episodes VIII or IX and might not be defeated and he could be an antagonist for Episodes X-XII where perhaps the kids of the main 3 will have to defeat him. Perhaps Episodes X-XII could deal with the kids of the new main 3 and the main 3 could be in mentor roles like the original cast will be to the new main 3 in TFA and Episodes VIII and IX. KOTR trilogy. #93 Episode X-XII could be a necessity because I and most of us SW fans would like to see Rey have adventures as a fully fledged Jedi Knight. But she might not be a fully fledged Jedi Knight till Episode IX and she will likely spend the ST being an apprentice under Luke and become a full Jedi near the end of Episode IX similar to Luke did in ROTJ(Episode VI). Then perhaps the SST will be set 5-10 years after Episode IX and Rey could have many adventures as a full Jedi in her 30s perhaps. Originally Episodes VII-IX(the ST) were to feature Luke in his 30 and 40s as an older middle aged Jedi according to Lucas biographer Dale Pollock. But since Mark Hamill is too old to play Luke middle aged perhaps the SST will feature Rey in her 30s or 40s as a middle aged Jedi as well as Poe and Finn in their 30s-40s. I think I have a great idea for the SST and it could be set in other galaxies outside the GFFA. It could involve extragalactic travel with the help of an advanced hyperdrive. The Jedi and the Republic and perhaps even the Sith and the First Order(perhaps they make peace in Episode IX) could travel to neighbouring galaxies encoutering new allies or even new force sensitive species increasing the Jedi Order and also new enemies and threats too and perhaps even encouter an Intergalactic Republic and the GFFA join this new Republic at the end of Episode XII. Maybe it won't happen but it would be a fresh plot device instead of our heroes having to face the Sith again or simply the remnants of the First Order. But I'm OK with that too. I still hope Episode X comes out in May 2021 if not May 2025 or 2027(SW's golden anniversary). nk my main concern (and I'm happy that it seems like I'm not the only one who shares it) is that the current cast of the ST will be young enough to do another trilogy within 10 years after finishing this current one (assuming the SST comes in late 2020's or early 2030's). Now, this isn't a problem in and of itself, but rather because I like the idea of each numbered trilogy focusing on a new generation (preferably of Skywalker heritage, but it doesn't have to be). Daisy and John would be in their late thirties or early forties if my math is accurate (and please correct me if it's not), and while that might be a young enough age to have their teenage kid (A/N: when I say this I don't mean them having children together necessarily, simply each character's offspring in general), I don't think teenagers as protagonists is the path Star Wars really wants to go back to. They decided not to use GL's ideas because of the focus on too young of a main cast. Now, I'm all game for seeing Rey, Finn, and Poe as older adults going on adventures together, but I don't think I'd want them to be the focus of the SST. Then again, I might change my mind after Ep7. think the logical release date for the SST Episodes X-XII is to have Episode X in 2025 then Episode XI in 2027 and finally Episode XII in 2029. This would be the most perfect dates because it would mirror the release dates of the ST. And since Episode VIII is coming in 2017 the 40th anniversary why not mirror that and have Episode XI in 2027 the 50th anniversary? Personally I just want to see the SST ASAP after the ST and have the SST out as early as 2021/2023/2025. But 2025 is the most logical release date for Episode X also maybe we could the Obi-Wan trilogy first coming in 2020/2022/2024 with some spinoffs in between then Episode X comes out in 2025 the 10th anniversary of TFA. irst Trilogy = ''I—III' '(Released 1999—2005)' '''Prime Trilogy = ''IV—VI '' '(Released 1977—1983)' ' '''Sequel Trilogy = VII—IX '(Released 2015—2019)' Fourth Trilogy = X—XII '(Released 2022—2026)' #100 I think Episodes X-XII are vital and may happen in the near future after Episode IX that is because the galaxy will be in ruins after years of war battling the Empire now the First Order and there is no new Jedi Order yet in TFA and there will be not be one until the climax of Episode IX possibly led by Rey and Finn. Then in Episode X after the First Order are possibly defeated. The New Jedi Order will be at it's former glory with hundreds of Knights and there will be new enemy rising possibly another Imperial Faction or the Sith reemerging with a powerful new Aramda of ships to strike at the Jedi and the New Republic so I suspect that Episodes 10-12 will be announced sometime in the near future either before the release of Episode VIII in 2017 at SW Celebration or before the release of Episode IX at SW Celebration in 2019. FIVE Trilogy 2027-2030 SIX Trilogy 3031-3034 SEVEN Trilogy 3045-3047 ; Joined: : Aug 19, 2016 ; Posts: : 16 ; Likes Received: : 9 ; Trophy Points: : 2 ; Credits: : 47 ; Ratings: : +14 / 3 / -2 : 1 I 2 II 3 III 4 IV 5 V 6 VI 7 VII 8 VIII 9 IX 10 X 11 XI 12 XII 13 XIII 14 XIV 15 XV 16 XVI 17 XVII 18 XVIII 19 XIX 20 XX 21 XXI 22 XXII 23 XXIII 24 XXIV 25 XXV 26 XXVI 27 XXVII 28 XXVIII 29 XXIX 30 XXX 31 XXXI 32 XXXII 33 XXXIII 34 XXXIV 35 XXXV 36 XXXVI 37 XXXVII 38 XXXVIII 39 XXXIX 40 XL 41 XLI 42 XLII 43 XLIII 44 XLIV 45 XLV 46 XLVI 47 XLVII 48 XLVIII 49 XLIX 50 L 51 LI 52 LII 53 LIII 54 LIV 55 LV 56 LVI 57 LVII 58 LVIII 59 LIX 60 LX 61 LXI 62 LXII 63 LXIII 64 LXIV 65 LXV 66 LXVI 67 LXVII 68 LXVIII 69 LXIX 70 LXX 71 LXXI 72 LXXII 73 LXXIII 74 LXXIV 75 LXXV 76 LXXVI 77 LXXVII 78 LXXVIII 79 LXXIX 80 LXXX 81 LXXXI 82 LXXXII 83 LXXXIII 84 LXXXIV 85 LXXXV 86 LXXXVI 87 LXXXVII 88 LXXXVIII 89 LXXXIX 90 XC 91 XCI 92 XCII 93 XCIII 94 XCIV 95 XCV 96 XCVI 97 XCVII 98 XCVIII 99 XCIX 100 C 200 CC 300 CCC 400 CD 500 D 600 DC 700 DCC 800 DCCC 900 CM 1000 M 5000 V 10000 X 50000 L 100000 C 500000 D 1000000 M Category:Star Wars Series Category:Star Wars Saga Category:Star Wars Anthology Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Films Category:Cinematic Universes